Mercury
English Pronunciation * , * Noun # A silvery-colored metallic chemical element, liquid at room temperature, with atomic number 80 and symbol Hg. # (weather) The ambient temperature.(Due to mercury's use in thermometers) #: The mercury there has averaged 37.6C, 2.3C above the February norm. Synonyms * azoth (in alchemy) * hydrargyrum (in medical and sometimes chemical use) * quicksilver (not in technical use) Derived terms * argental mercury * cadmium mercury cell * dichloromercury * dimercury * dimethylmercury * eka-mercury * ethylmercury * fulminate of mercury * mecuricals * mercurate * mercurial * mercuriate * mercuric * mercurify * mercurio-syphilis * mercurochrome * mercurous * mercury arc, mercury arc rectifier, mercury arc valve * mercury bichloride, mercury dichloride * mercury cadmium telluride * mercury dichloride * mercury fulminate * mercury gilding * mercury goosefoot * mercury lamp * mercury perchloride * mercury poisoning * mercury pool * mercury protochloride * mercury rust * mercury selenide * mercury sulfide, mercury sulphide * mercury switch * mercury thermometer * mercury vapor lamp, mercury vapour lamp * mercury vapor pump, mercury vapour pump * mercury vapor rectifier, mercury vapour rectifier * methylmercury * red mercury Related terms * mercaptan * Mercury Translations * Afrikaans: kwik * Albanian: mërkur * Arabic: (zí’baq) * Armenian: * Basque: merkurioa * Belarusian: ртуць (rtuts’) * Bosnian: * Breton: merkur, bevargant, arc'hant-bev * Bulgarian: живак (živak), меркурий (merkúrij) * Catalan: mercuri * Chinese: 水銀, 水银 (shǔiyín), 汞 (gǒng) * Cornish: arhans * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: kviksølv * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: kviksilvur * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: mercuri * Galician: mercurio * Georgian: ვერცხლის წყალი (verts‘χlis tsqali) * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: mercurio * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 水銀 (すいぎん, suigín) * Kashubian: tãź * Kazakh: сынап (synap) * Korean: 수은 (sueun) * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: dzīvsudrabs * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Quecksëlwer * Macedonian: жива (živa) * Malay: merkuri * Maltese: merkurju * Manx: mercur * Mongolian: улаан (ulaan) * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: mercur , hidrargir † , argint viu † * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: mearcair * Serbian: жива (živa) * Slovak: ortuť * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tajik: simob * Tamil: பாதரசம் (pātaracam), தனிமம் (tanimam) * Telugu: పాదరసం (paadarasaM) * Thai: (bpròt) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: ртуть (rtut’) * Urdu: پارہ * Uzbek: симоб (simob) * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: kwik External links For etymology and more information about the chemical element, refer to: http://elements.vanderkrogt.net/elem/hg.html (Many of the translations were taken from that site with permission from the author.) See also * blue mass * calomel * cinnabar * cinnabarite * corderoite * corrosive sublimate * Good King Henry * livingstonite * sublimate * thimerosal, thiomersal Category:Chemical elements Category:English eponyms Category:Liquids zh-min-nan:mercury de:mercury et:mercury el:mercury fa:mercury fr:mercury ko:mercury io:mercury id:mercury it:mercury kn:mercury kk:mercury lo:mercury la:mercury lt:mercury hu:mercury ml:mercury ja:mercury pl:mercury pt:mercury ro:mercury ru:mercury simple:mercury fi:mercury sv:mercury ta:mercury te:mercury vi:mercury vo:mercury zh:mercury